


Parents in the Playground

by PurpleDrank



Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [2]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: This is written in play form because I’m trying new things. If you don’t like it that’s fine, I’m just experimenting. (This takes place after Mommies drinking together, so I’d suggest reading that first.)
Series: The Semi-Wholesome Town of PaRappa Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469822
Kudos: 3





	Parents in the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in play form because I’m trying new things. If you don’t like it that’s fine, I’m just experimenting. (This takes place after Mommies drinking together, so I’d suggest reading that first.)

(Lauren and Lammy are in their blue minivan arriving to the Kat household for a day in the park. Lammy, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, is excited, however she is also very shy and is worried about how this day will go. Lauren on the other hand, a red haired ewe with a collared red shirt and khakis, is struggling to find the house. Suddenly, the car jolted upwards. Lauren looks from behind the car to find a crimson liquid coming from a squirrel that is lying on the ground.)

Lauren: (muttering) Oh Shit.

Lammy: What’s wrong Mommy?

Lauren: Oh! Nothing Sweetheart. I just forgot there was a speed bump there.

Lammy: Hey! Look! A squirrel! He’s sleeping on the road. (Quietly) Look out Mr. Squirrel, you might get hit by a car.

Lauren: Yeah, No kidding.

Lammy: What?

Lauren: Nevermind…

(They arrived at the Kat residence to find Katlyn (a golden haired cat wearing a black turtleneck) and Katy (a blue cat in overalls) on their front porch waiting on their arrival. Katy jumps up in glee as Lauren and Lammy get out of their car.

Katy: Lammy!!!

Lammy: Katy!!!

Lauren: Hey Katlyn, Hello Katy

Katy: Hi Miss Lamb!

Katlyn: ‘Sup Lauren, Hi Lammy! How’s everyone doing?

Lilly: H-Hi Miss Kat, I’m doing good.

Katy: Mommy! Can I give Lammy some Kool-Aid in the basement.

Katlyn: Alright kiddo, but you each can have one pack, we’re about to leave soon!

Both Girls: Thank you!

Katy: Lammy, you isn’t gonna believe what I found in the basement the other day.

Lammy: What did you find?

Katy: Cotton Candy!

(Katlyn overhears them)

Katlyn: Katy! Remember that talk we had about the insulation in the walls!

Lauren: (Horrified) What?

Katy: Oh yeah, we can’t eat or touch it...But it looks cool!

Lammy: Um...Okay?

(The two kids run down into the basement, leaving the adults alone)

Lauren: (Apprehensively) What kind of Kool-Aid is down there?

Katlyn: Just some cherry, you want some.

Lauren: Oh! No thank you, well I kinda don’t want Lammy drinking anything like that.

Katlyn: Really? Why not?

(Lauren opens the passenger door of her car and picks up several magazines)

Lauren: I've been reading The Mother’s Weekly lately, and according to the second issue, ‘Cherry Kool-Aid is known to contain Red-40, a food dye that’s linked to ADHD”, which is why I don’t want her drinking that stuff.

Katlyn: (Breathes in) Oh really? Sounds intriguing. May I see those copies?

Lauren: Sure, Would you like to-

(Katlyn walks by the side of her house and grabs a red canister from the shed)

Lauren: What are you-

(Katlyn sets the magazines on the ground, pours a little bit of liquid on top of them, and pulls a lighter from her pocket and sets them ablaze. A mortified Lauren watches in awe)

Lauren: Katlyn! No! What was that for!?

Katlyn: Your own good, You don’t need the crappy opinions of preppy soccer moms to be a good parent.

Lauren: I spent fifty cents on those magazines…

Katlyn: Look, If you need advice on taking care of the little one, I am more than happy to help you.

Lauren: But, you just told your daughter not to eat wall insulation.

Katlyn: Let’s not bring that up-

Katy: Look Mommy! Look at what Lammy Made!

(Lammy shyly holds a drawing of a frog)

Lammy: It’s not really that good

Lauren: What are you talking about? This looks so cool!

Lammy: But I didn’t color it all in the lines.

Lauren: But honey it still looks really good! (she kneels down to Lammy’s height and puts her hand on her shoulder. Katlyn looks in surprise) Don’t beat yourself up over that stuff, okay.

Lammy: Okay

Katy: Hey Mommy, Why is there smoke coming from the side of the house?

Katlyn: Oh! We’re roasting marshmallows tonight, Hey Lauren, ya think you and Lammy could stay over tonight?

(Lammy and Katy’s eyes grow wide as they anticipate for Lauren’s Answer)

Lauren: ...I don’t see why not!

Katy and Lammy: Yeah!!! Sleepover!!!

Lauren: Oh shoot! I’m gonna have to head back over the house to pick up clothes, Lammy do you want to stay with Katy and Mrs. Kat while I get some jammies from the house or do you want to come with.

Lammy: I’ll stay if you want me to…

Lauren: It’s up to you sweetheart. Do you want to stay or come with me?

Lammy: I wanna stay.

Lauren: Coolio. I’ll meet you guys at the park. (Whispers to Katlyn) Please don’t kill my daughter.

Katlyn: (Laughs) Geez, what kind of animal do you take me for?

(After a good twenty minutes later, Katy and Lammy are in the backseat of Katlyn’s white Sedan talking about riding chickens, fighting clowns and other gooberish nonsense that little girls talk about. Suddenly a rusty pickup truck cuts Katlyn off in a school zone. Katlyn furiously honks the horn and cuts the truck off again)

Katlyn: Watch where you’re going you crazy son of a bitch!

(Katy looks at Lammy with a confused expression)

Katy: What’s a bitch?

Katyn: (Trying not to laugh) It’s a word that only grown ups can say, and if a kid like you two say it, then you’ll grow a huge wart on your face. That’s why your Grandpa Felix has so many of them, it’s cuz he said it all the time when he was a kid. In fact, that’s why he doesn’t like talking about the Ludenberg War. You get one free pass but that’s it, any more B-words from you Katy, and you’ll look just like Grandpa.

(Both girls gulp as they nod in respect.)

Katlyn: Okay, get out. We are at the playground.

(Both kids run out and begin to climb on the deserted playground. Lauren is on the bench waving at the girls, however they pay little attention and bounce on the rope bridge. A semi-dejected Lauren sighs as Katlyn sits next to her)

Katlyn: I saw what you did back there.

Lauren: Huh? What did I do?

Katlyn: Back at the house, With Lammy and the drawing.

Lauren: What about it?

Katlyn: You comforted her when she was feeling down, you know, Like a good parent. You’re a natural.

Lauren: Really? But I always act like that when she’s upset.

Katlyn: Then you are already halfway there! By the way, why did you buy those parenting books anyway?

Lauren: I mean, (pauses) I’ve only had her for about a year.

Katlyn: Quick question: Is she yours? If not that’s fine that’s none of my business. I know you mentioned something a while back but I couldn’t remember.

(Lauren’s eyes grow wide with fury, but not at Katlyn. She notices this)

Katlyn: I’m sorry if I said something wrong.

Lauren: No, You’re fine. But, of course she is! I just had her in college! (She looks around to see if either of the kids are nearby, and then whispers to Katlyn) I couldn’t provide for a baby back then, so I put her in foster care until I earned my teaching degree. (Aloof) How was I supposed to know that that man drank excessively while his wife went to work for weeks months even! (Lauren’s speaking becomes more erratic) How was I to know that he had b-beat his own child while he l-locked my daughter in a f-fucking closet! (Yelling) How did I kn-

Katlyn: (Calmly) Stop…

Lauren and Katlyn both look at each other. Katlyn breaks the silence.

Katlyn:(Assertive) If you think you’re that bad of a parent, fine. At least you aren’t like them. That man killed himself and his little girl in that accident almost a year ago. I hope rots in the depths of Hell for what he did to Lammy. Luckily you started teaching the day prior and you went to the abandoned house the next day to save your daughter. If that doesn’t prove to you that you are a good parent, then I don’t know what does. (Quietly) You’re a better parent than I could ever be.

Lauren: Hey, don’t say that. Katy loves you.

Katlyn: Well she also loved her father. (Silence) She was like three, I doubt she remembers. It was four years ago when her father died. I remember hearing a knock on the door that morning. I saw Sgt. Potter himself teary eyed as he spoke to me. I dropped my coffee and started bawling on the floor. Katy woke up unaware what was going on. Potter picked her up and looked after her for that week.

Lauren: ...I’m...I’m sorry to hear that.

Katlyn: (dejected) Yeah, I’m over it though. Kevin loved her too. (chuckles) One time, he sat her on the kitchen counter and they both made muffins that morning.

Lauren: (smirks) I bet they were good-

Katlyn: Oh no they were terrible. Katy accidentally put one of her toys in the muffin mix. They tasted like glitter and asbestos. But, it’s the little things you remember the most ya know.

Lauren: Yeah, one time Lammy-

Katy: Mommy! Look what I found!

Katlyn: What did you- OH JESUS CHRIST!!!

Lauren: (SCARED) WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE!!!!

Lammy: W-We found these under a tree…

(Katy and Lammy found a handful of multicolored pills)

Lauren: You didn’t eat any did you?!

Katy: I had a lick but they tasted yucky so I spat it out.

Katlyn: Oh god! Katy how many times have I told you not to eat things on the floor?!!

Katy: Um...Um...a bazillion?

Lauren: You take the girls to the bathroom, I’ll get a worker!

Katlyn: What about the pills?

Lauren: Put them in a bag or something!!!

Katlyn: (Fumbling the pills) Lammy, Katy, Drink some water, NOW!

(Katlyn drops one of the pills in a puddle)

Katlyn: Shoot!

(Lammy looks at the pill floating in the puddle something weird is happening)

Lammy: (Points at the puddle) Look!

Lauren: Lammy we don’t have ti- ...what?

(All four look down on the puddle…)

Katy: What’s happening?!

Lauren: I don’t know

Katlyn: What the...?

(The pill forms into the shape of a red thing)

Katlyn: What the hell is that?

Lammy: It’s a dinosaur…

Lauren: Oh…(Laughs hysterically) It’s one of those foam capsules that turn into stuff!

Katlyn: (Joins Laughter) Oh thank god!

Lammy: I’m confused…

Katy: (To Lammy) Maybe they never seen them before.

Katlyn: (crying) Okay...Okay... C’mon kiddos let’s get back to the house.

Lammy: Can we keep them?

Lauren: (Wheezes) Of course!

(They all drive back to Katlyn’s house. Meanwhile, a young boy with and afro is crying by a tree)

Boy: MAMAAAAAA!!!!!!! I can’t find my Dino Capsules!!!!!


End file.
